Charmed Again and Forever
by Eternal Note
Summary: Charmed Again and Forever is a book full of different short stories each about a different event in charmed. None of these stories are continued from each other every chapter is a completely different story about charmed.


_Charmed Again and Forever_

**Charmed Again and Forever is a book full of different short stories each about a different event in charmed. None of these stories are continued from each other every chapter is a completely different story about charmed.**

_**Smart Spell**_**  
**  
Spirits send the word,  
from all across the land,  
allow me to absorb them,  
through the touch of either hand,  
for 24 hours,  
from 7 to 7 I will understand,  
all meaning of the words ,  
from here to heaven.

"These words ring throw my mind, should I cast this spell or should I just forget it?" thought Phoebe.

She needed to get that job and the only way to do that was to cast this spell but Phoebe kept wondering what the personal gain be this kept racing throw her mind like she wasn't already thinking of enough things.

"If I don't cast this spell I wont get the job... If I do piper and Prue with kill me... But Prue is already going to kill me for destroying her car... So maybe if I re-word the spell so that there is no personal gain, THAT JUST MIGHT WORK!" Phoebe thought.

"Ok, I'm going to do it I'm going to cast the spell... God help me!" Whispered Phoebe.

"Spirits send the word,  
from all across the land,  
allow me to absorb them,  
through the touch of either hand,  
for 24 hour..................."

"Phoebe Halliwell What the hell are you doing." screamed Piper

"I was just... Well am... I was studying up on my spells." Rumpled Phoebe.

"Studying spells my ass you, where casting a smart spell weren't you." said Piper.

"WHAT- How do you now that?" Prue said confused.

"O, am you see... Well..." Piper and Phoebe said softly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?" Prue shouted.

"I didn't do anything" said Piper

"It was me I kind of crashed your car into a poll and I was casting this smart spell to get a job at this place so I can raise the money to fix it" Phoebe said quickly.

"YOU WHAT? When where you going to tell me this, and how much is it going to cost?" Prue said angrily.

"O about 5.000 dollars and I would have told you when I at lest got the job." whispered Phoebe.

"OK, you know what your note casting that smart spell and you're going to pay me back ever dollar, by working as my assistant at Buckland's" Prue said annoyingly.

Well that didn't go like Phoebe wanted it to go but at lest everything's out in the open and nothing could go wrong well so they thought.

Will Prue was at Buckland's organising Phoebe's job there as her new assistant when she tripped, accidentally knocking over one of the most valuable thinks there is at Buckland's on display, but luckily she stopped it with her power of telekinesis but before she could react the Buckland's secretary saw and screamed out "witch" and instantly turned into a demon and throw a fire ball at Prue sending her flying throw the air into a wall.

Before she could even identify the demon she shimmered away leaving Prue bleeding to death on the floor.

"Leo. Leo, DAMN IT LEO GET YOUR BUTT HERE!! NOW" screamed Prue in pain.

"What is it Prue.... OMG are you ok here let me heal you" said Leo.

"What happened?" asked Leo.

"Nothing much I just used my powers in front of a mortal that turned out to be a demon pretty normal thing to happen to me" Prue said with a grin on her face.

"OK came on let's get back to the manor." Leo said.

Prue was right this is a pretty normal thing to happen to the charmed ones but without knowing who the demon is can the win or will this be the end of the charmed ones.

Prue and Leo got to the manor and went up to get the book of shadows but with only knowing her human name, that she was a woman and that she could shimmer and throw fireballs. Which wasn't much to go on with, but before they she could even look in the book she was attacked by the same demon but the attack mist and hit piper sending her into the nearest painting on the wall of the manor 30 years ago, tapping her in the painting. The demon shimmered away leaving Prue and Leo trapped thinking "what just happened?". Before Leo or Prue could say anything Leo run to the book and looked for the demon and he found it.

It was part of a group called the painting demon's.....

A group of high level demons that trap people into paintings and steals there life force bit, by bit till there is nothing left the only way to kill them is to destroy the head of the demon group who happened to be a female called gem.

"Wait, gem that's the name of the demon secretary for Buckland's, but how do you kill her it only say's riddle but i don't know what it means" Wondered Prue. "To destroy gem you must harness the geniuses within you."

"What does that mean?" Asked Leo.

Prue and Leo kept on wondering what it meant before Pipers time run out. They spent hours thinking of what it might mean but not even the elders could understand it.

One day had past and Phoebe still hasn't returned home for were ever she was and Piper is running out of time in that painting. But before they could even worry about Phoebe the demon returned and attacked sending Prue into the same painting that Piper was in and shimmered away leaving Leo in shock.

"There both gone what am I going to do, I need to find phoebe" Leo said sadly.

"Find me, why would you need to find me I'm right here Leo" said Phoebe.

"Phoebe where have you been?" Leo said in a confused way.

"I was out raising money to fix Prue car, what's wrong what happened here?" said Phoebe.

"The girls were attacked by a painting demon and trapped in that painting and they don't have that much more time to live we need to get them out of there, the only way to kill the demon is in this riddle: To destroy gem you must harness the geniuses within you" Leo said crying.

Phoebe spent hours thinking of what it could mean and then she realised it, the key was in that smart spell if she casts that spell on herself she well became a geniuses and by using her new power of knowledge to save Piper and Prue and vanquish the demon she is harnessing the geniuses within her.

"Spirits send the word, from all across the land, allow me to absorb them, through the touch of either hand, for 24 hours, from 7 to 7 I will understand, all meaning of the words, from here to heaven." Phoebe said this spell with a smirk on her face as she realised how to save Piper and Prue and vanquish the demon with all of her new knowledge.

"That's it I know how to save them! The riddle it wasn't a riddle it was a spell to free and capture anyone into the painting wanted just written backwards" said Phoebe.

"So the spell is Uoy nihtiw sesuineg eht ssenrah tsum uoy mey yortsed ot" the instant she finished saying the spell Prue and Piper were freed from the paint just in time.

But as soon as they were freed the leader of the painting demons was infuriated she couldn't believe that her spell was broken. She sent all of her demons to the manor but none of them were a much for the charmed ones.

The charmed ones trapped every single one of them in the painting as a trap to catch the queen of the painting demons gem. And it worked; as soon as she entered the manor the charmed ones trap her in a magical cage.

"What happened? What is this?" shouted gem the queen of the painting demons.

"We've trapped you in a magical cage" Piper said with a giant smirk on her face.

"This can't be possible" Gem said.

"Good bye Gemmy" Phoebe said smartly.

"Uoy nihtiw sesuineg eht ssenrah tsum uoy mey yortsed ot" said the charmed ones.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Gem screamed as she was sucked into the painting.

"It's finally over, but do you think it's safe to keep that picture here in the manor with all those candles around it as well" Phoebe said relieved.

"It should be fine" Prue said calmly.

"Kit watch out you'll nock over the candle... 's" shouted Piper.

Kit knocked over the candle and set fire to the picture destroying the painting. Prue managed to put out the fire before the manor caught on fire but everyone inside the painting was destroyed in the fire.

"Well that takes care of that, O and Prue do you still want the 5,000 or can I keep it" said Phoebe will she walked away down the stairs.

"Where did you get that money?" Prue said shocked and couriously.

"I had a garage sale and took a couple of jobs," Phoebe said smiling.

"You did what... well thank you" Prue said thankfully as she went to hug Phoebe.

"U no I never really liked that painting anyway" Piper said following Piper and Phoebe down the stairs.

"I know it was to old" said Prue laughing with Piper and Phoebe.

The End

A/N: A huge thanks to my beta; Chatterbox - A charmed eye (she always changes her name but..).


End file.
